1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transfer apparatus, and more specifically to an apparatus for transferring a sheet from an upstream side to a downstream side by use of a belt member.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heretofore, there has been known a belt conveyer apparatus as disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. This type of belt conveyer apparatus is designed such that a timing belt is slidingly moved on a vacuum suction slit-apertured wall of an evacuation duct.                [Patent Document 1] JU 04-072918A        
In the above belt conveyer apparatus, the timing belt itself is strongly brought into press contact with the apertured wall by a vacuum suction force to cause strong friction therebetween, which can accelerate wear, and leads to a need for a relatively large driving force.
Moreover, in an operation of cutting a sheet being continuously fed, it is necessary to allow the sheet to be accurately transferred while being accurately placed at a prescribed position on the conveyer.